All That You Are
by AwesomeWunderbar
Summary: Piccolo thinks about his view on Gohan. He's a very logical person but there doesn't seem to be any logic behind this.


**AN: This story is based off of and inspired by both Wulfeh's fanfic "He Mele No Lilo" and the song "All That You Are" By the GooGoo Dolls. I don't think you need to have read "He Mele No Lilo" to read this but it dose make a lot of references to it. Also if you haven't read it you should, it's Awesome! ^_^  
**

_To error is to be human._

When he first heard this it baffled him to no end. What could be said about a species that celebrated it's mistakes and bragged about it's flaws? It's as if they are in a race and no one is watching the finish line because they all want to see who the loser is.

But what about Gohan? Gohan isn't human, he will remind himself, and therefore can be perfect. The thought strikes him as odd. Never before has he concerned himself with matters such as this but yet now, when he hears remarks about his young friend that are less than complimentary it irks him. Like those pathetic earth children Gohan attends school with, one girl was within inches of having her head ripped off.

However, Gohan is human. Albeit only half, but still human. So, is he only half perfect? Is there such a thing?

Piccolo thinks back to the days when Gohan saved him from the wreck of his ship and healed his wounds in that little cave.

He certainly didn't think he was then. Annoying and foolish, yes, but nothing more.

**But something changed.**

Something changed. He changed. Piccolo was not the demon he used to be. The darkening of his eyes proved that.

Did Gohan change? He didn't think so. He was still overly concerned and happy. Still talked his ears off and still had his sense of good will.

Gohan didn't change. Piccolo's outlook on him did. He was no longer this irritating kid with a death wish. He was Piccolo's kid. His kid that changed him for the better, cared for him like no other, knew his fears, and accepted him.

**He accepted you.**

Piccolo realized, never did Gohan try to change him. He had accepted him right from the beginning and that is what made him amend.

Is that what this was? He accepted Gohan, everything he is, was, or will be?

He understood that Gohan was not perfect. He was socially awkward and only made friends with animals (And an alien). He had a lot of insecurities even if he hid them. His father was gone and that had hurt him more than he liked to lead on. He had strength but was not all that willing to use it.

No, Gohan was far from perfect but Piccolo could not see a thing wrong with him.

He is shy and gets picked on, he would make friends if they would let him. He is kind and the creatures of the forest can see that better than a human, so they flock to him. Being insecure goes with the bullying, but mostly he's just humble. He hides the pain of his father's death to protect his mother. And he does not use his strength because he does not like to fight.

**Fate led you to each other.**

If not for all those things Gohan would not have needed nor wanted Piccolo. A pang of sadness hit him. What would have happened if Gohan never had found him?

Piccolo was ripped from his thoughts as he heard the door slam.

"Mom, I'm home" He heard Gohan holler. He smiled, glad to hear the chipper in is voice.

Piccolo waited for Gohan in his room, where is has taking up residence. He was sitting in the lotus position at the foot of Gohan's bed, about one meter in the air. He scanned the walls for a moment and appreciated the drawings that adorned them. While Gohan was not the best artist, Piccolo could not help but love the pictures he made.

This thought lead Piccolo back to his previous reflection. Why was it that he believed everything Gohan did was flawless? When clearly it wasn't?

He listened as Gohan stumbled up the stairs eager to see his friend.

He narrowed his eyebrows, no matter what he did he could not find fault within the boy.

Piccolo sighed, Gohan was at the door now. He pushed his ramblings to the back of his mind and waited for Gohan to come in.

"Piccolo! Your here!" The small boy ran to him and tried to jump in his lap.

Piccolo growled "Hey! I've told you not to do that!" Gohan looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He grunted "Fine" He picked the boy up and set him gently in his lap. Gohan immediately buried his face in Piccolo's gi.

"I got really angry in school today." He mumbled in to Piccolo's clothes and if not for his superior hearing he would not have caught it.

Piccolo placed his hand gently on Gohan's head "Why?" He questioned. It was not often that Gohan got angry even if the children made fun of him. He generally would only respond angrily if it happened to be about is father.

"Gyoza said you were evil." This shocked Piccolo. How could Gohan's number one bully know about him?

He shook his head and prodded Gohan to say more.

"I drew another picture of you in class. I tried to draw you the way you looked when you fought Raditz. Gyoza said you were evil, because only evil people would make that kind of face."

Piccolo was confused. Didn't Gohan know about how he was before? Did he choose to ignore it? Piccolo couldn't understand why this was such a big deal, this girl didn't even know him.

Shudders wracked Gohan's body as if he were about to cry and suddenly he seemed a lot smaller than usual. Piccolo wrapped his arms around Gohan's frame and held him closer. Whatever the reason his kid was upset and he wasn't about dismiss it.

"Gohan, why should this matter? That child dose not know me." Piccolo kept his voice low.

Gohan looked up at him with watery eyes "I love you." He clutched Piccolo's gi tighter as if he was afraid he would disappear " And I don't like it when people say mean things about you."

Piccolo was about to say something before he realized Gohan was not done. "Your right. They don't know you, but, it still hurts. I think, _know_, your perfect but they don't know...and it's not fair."

Piccolo stared down at the child. Gohan thought he was perfect. _Him_! The son of King Piccolo! _Ma Junior_! Perfect! Impossible, how could he think such a thing when it was so obviously wrong.

**You think the same.**

Piccolo softened his gaze. Is that what this is? It's not rational. It's not plausible. And it certainly doesn't care about what society thinks.

It's love. A love that makes you see a person in a new beautiful light that no one else can. While others point out flaws, you can only see perfection.

_To error is to be human, to forgive is to be divine._ It that is true than Gohan must be an angel, for he forgave Piccolo of all his sins and loves him for all that he is. Gohan's purity and innocence guided Piccolo out of the darkness he hates, and gave him a home.

Piccolo wants to be able to do whatever he can for his kid.

He took Gohan's chin in his hand and tilted his head upward. He stared at Gohan with a solemn expression.

"Kid, I love you" He gave a small smile "Thank you for not pushing me away."

Gohan's eyes dried and he gave the famous Son grin. "I love you too Piccolo!" He hugged him tightly "And I'll always accept you, for all that you are."

**All that you are~**


End file.
